This invention is directed to single rotary switches for laundry applications and, more particularly, to a single rotary switch with normal circuit switching in combination with a push-to-start feature for starting a motor.
Heretofore, home laundry machines, particularly clothes dryers, have used a single rotary switch for selecting the proper first heat level for drying cotton clothes, a second heat level for permanent press clothes, a third heat level for fluffing, etc. These dryers may also include a rotary knob activated timer for initiating operation of the dryer for certain time periods depending on the degree of rotation for the different selected periods and types of drying. In addition, in conventional prior art dryers, a separate motor starter switch may be, among others, a push button switch, a toggle switch, or a rotatable switch.
In normal prior art operation, the switch for the type (i.e., temperature) of drying is set at a selected position, the timer is set, then the separate starter motor switch is activated. Once the motor starter switch is activated, the motor starts operating.
Once the motor is rotating, a centrifugal switch within the motor functions to complete the circuit to the power source and the motor will continue to operate. A heat safety switch is usually placed in the power source and routed through the centrifugal switch to inactivate the power source if a heat problem arises. In addition, there is usually a switch controlled by the door, which switch will open the power circuit if the door is opened.